As the popularity of social networking grows, the number of digital images generated and shared using social networks grows as well. Prior to sharing such digital images on social networks, users may wish to remove certain objects depicted in the images or other undesirable elements of the images. Among other things, embodiments of the present disclosure help users perform edits to digital images, such as removing certain regions of an image and filling these regions with other portions of the image to create a natural-looking edited image.